


Artwork Collection

by Solariana (Jacie)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Art, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Solariana
Summary: - Whereas myArtwork Gallerycontains the artwork I created for my own stories, myArtwork Collectionwill contain artwork I have created for others.- Pieces posted here may or may not be available, but I will label the ones that are up for grabs.- All artwork I post is © by Solariana/Jacie.- Artwork marked as created for a challenge is not available except through the challenge.- Any available artwork will have "Available" noted in the chapter title. You may also view the list at "chapter index".
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Timothy McGee/Abby Sciuto
Kudos: 15





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> **As an introduction, I write NCIS fanfic, and I also mod several communities and challenges on LiveJournal and DreamWidth.  
> **  
>  Challenges I run include:  
> \- The NCIS Big Bang/Multi-Bang Challenge (BB)  
> \- The NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge (RB)  
> \- The NCIS Secret Santa Gift Exchange Challenge (SeSa)  
> \- The NCIS Happy Holidays Challenge (HHC)  
>   
> The SeSa challenge is run through AO3, with supporting communities on LJ and DW. Other challenges are run through LJ with supporting communities on DW.

Artwork marked as created for a challenge is not available except through the challenge. Any available artwork will have "Available" noted in the chapter title. You may also view the list at "chapter index". 

A couple of friends have encouraged me, and inspired me, to create a bit more artwork for fandom. I'm not as skilled as many, but I'll put a banner together for myself if I really want one. I never thought anyone would actually choose something I created (in the Reverse Bang Challenge), but I've had a bit of good feedback on some of my pieces so I thought I'd give it a shot.

I'm not sure how often I will create a banner to post here, but when the mood strikes, my plan is to post banners occasionally that will be available for other writers to use as inspiration. 

I'm not planning on taking specific requests, but am open to suggestions. I will consider other suggestions of pairings, characters, seasons, colors, etc. I am open to suggestions of pairings you'd like to see other than Tony/Ziva. Sorry, I am really NOT a fan of that pairing and just don't see it. I'm not saying I'll never create a piece like that, but it's not likely anytime soon. 

Jan 2021 update:

I do have three pieces entered at this year's NCIS Reverse Bang [Art Claims](https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/109733.html).

All three pieces have been claimed and will be posted here when scheduled as part of the challenge. 

Did you know? Having an LJ or DW account is not required to participate in challenges! We have people with LJ/DW accounts who are willing to act as proxies for AO3 members and could sign-up, make claims and even make master/story-link posts to LJ/DW on their behalf. Interested in finding out more? Please comment below.


	2. 2021 Reverse Bang 1 - Ellie/Nick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This artwork was created for the 2021 NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge.
> 
> This artwork has been claimed as part of the challenge is not available for others.

This space is reserved for artwork created for the 2021 NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge. 

This piece has been claimed by Helsinkybaby and is expected to be posted in May 2021 as scheduled by the challenge.

This banner is #2 at **[The 2021 NCIS Reverse Bang Art Claims](https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/109733.html)**


	3. 2021 Reverse Bang 2 - Gibbs/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This artwork was created for the 2021 NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge.
> 
> This artwork has been claimed as part of the challenge is not available for others.

This space is reserved for artwork created for the 2021 NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge. 

This piece has been claimed by PhoenixRising01 and is expected to be posted in May 2021 as scheduled by the challenge.

This banner is #9 at [The 2021 NCIS Reverse Bang Art Claims](https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/109733.html)


	4. 2021 Reverse Bang 3 - Tony/Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This artwork was created for the 2021 NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge. 
> 
> This artwork has been claimed as part of the challenge is not available for others.

This space is reserved for artwork created for the 2021 NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge. 

This piece has been claimed by Cutsycat and is expected to be posted in May 2021 as scheduled by the challenge.

This banner is #6 at [The 2021 NCIS Reverse Bang Art Claims](https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/109733.html)


	5. Available - Abby and Tim - Banner 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This banner was created for the Artwork Collection as inspiration for others and is currently available.

Status: Available  
This artwork is currently available may be reposted with stories inspired by it as long as the story follows the parameters set below:

Categories allowed: Gen or Het  
Pairings allowed: Tim/Abby  


\- All artwork I post is © by Solariana/Jacie.  
\- Do not alter my artwork. If you would like it personalized with your name and story title, reach out to me via email or comment below to discuss.

This is my first banner created for use as inspiration for NCIS writers. Feel free to enjoy or write a story if you feel inspired. 

I found a black background I liked for Abby, but decided to add in Tim. I have always liked the idea of Abby and Tim as a couple or close friends. 

If you create a story inspired by this banner, feel free to link it here in comments and add it to my collection "The Solariana Collection" (this will only contain stories written by others, with art created by me). If you would like the banner personalized with your name and story title feel free to comment below. Do not alter my artwork in any way (other than resizing if needed).


	6. Available - Ellie/Nick Valentines - Banner 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This banner was created for the Artwork Collection as inspiration for others and is currently available.

Status: Available  
This artwork is currently available may be reposted with stories inspired by it as long as the story follows the parameters set below:

Categories allowed: Het  
Pairings allowed: Ellie/Nick  
Prompt: Date night - or Valentines Day  


\- All artwork I post is © by Solariana/Jacie.  
\- Do not alter my artwork. If you would like it personalized with your name and story title, reach out to me via email or comment below to discuss.

I was going to wait until Valentine's Day to post, but thought maybe it would inspire a story that could be posted that day...or not. I like the idea of Ellie and Nick together. I can see the chemistry and respect for each other. 

If you create a story inspired by this banner, feel free to link it here in comments and add it to my collection "The Solariana Collection" (this will only contain stories written by others, with art created by me). If you would like the banner personalized with your name and story title feel free to comment below. Do not alter my artwork in any way (other than resizing if needed).


End file.
